


Some Things Suit Everyone

by KB_Tauros



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB_Tauros/pseuds/KB_Tauros
Summary: Poe loses a jacket and gains something else.





	

To say that Poe Dameron was well known within the Resistance would be an understatement, but of near equal renown was the Dameron Jacket.

Dameron, who was as quick with his words as he was with his flying maneuvers, was equally as quick with his friendship. The Jacket was loaned out often, to whoever had need of it. Many pilots had woken in a chair or at a mess hall table to find the Jacket draped across their shoulders. Young refugees had fond memories of getting to wear it accompanied by near identical experiences of “You wanna be a Resistance pilot one day? Here, you can be me today, how ‘bout that?” and a ruffle of their hair.

Everyone recognized the Jacket, and knew to whom it belonged. It was a symbol of friendship, of welcome. It gave confidence. It gave comfort. 

  
It gave hope.

 

To see it worn by someone other than Poe was not at all uncommon. It was borrowed, or loaned, and then returned. That was the way of things.

Until it wasn’t.

 

No one thought much of it when a former Stormtrooper showed up on base in the company of Han Solo and wearing the Jacket with Dameron’s droid at his heels. Poe was exactly the type to lend his jacket to someone defecting from the First Order. This was not unusual.

Those who were on the landing strip witnessed the reunion of two friends separated by presumed death. The enthusiasm hardly surprised anyone who had greeted a returning mission crew, and especially so if Dameron was involved.

When Dameron punched the defector in the arm and said ‘It suits you’, this was also not unusual. The Jacket suited everyone. Whether it was because of the quality of the Jacket itself, or the symbol it had become, was up for debate.

What was unusual was to see Finn wearing it after their reunion.  He’d had the opportunity to return it.

He’d had multiple opportunities to return it, even. And still, the Jacket was on his shoulders, not Poe’s.

“What’s the longest anyone’s ever had Dameron’s jacket?” became the question on every tongue.

Someone had an answer, eventually.

“A couple of days? When he loaned it out right before a mission.”

They began counting.

 

It became a record.

 

The next person to wear the Jacket was not Dameron, but a girl rescued from Starkiller base, a fiery sandstorm of a person named Rey. She clutched it around herself while Finn was in medical, watching over him. Battered and burned, but still whole. It was the first thing he donned when he woke.

The Jacket became a symbol of recovery. Of overcoming. Of miracles.

Whispers of Luke Skywalker kicked up again in a way they hadn’t since his departure. Stories of Jedi and the Force returned as the most popular evening entertainment.

And still, the Jacket was not returned to Dameron. That was how the rumors started. Poe had never played favorites with the Jacket. Surely this meant something. To get answers, closer attention was paid to the Jacket’s owner – he who some called the 'current' owner. Others argued ‘new’ was the more appropriate moniker. This alone spawned controversy that flooded the rumor mill anew.

 

No one ever actually asked the question. No one dared.

There was a magic to the Jacket, and now it was involved in the magic that always accompanied new recruits and refugees from far off places. Together they made a volatile mixture, forming something too delicate and beautiful to draw attention to, lest it break. So the members of the Resistance gave it space. Room to grow.

And the answers came forward of their own accord. They came in the heartfelt laughter at Rey’s face when she had her first carbonated drink, and how she immediately pushed it into Finn’s hands, demanding he try it next. They came in how quickly Finn built a collection of datapads, and how he had a separate organization system for them based solely on what he thought Rey would like to read. They came in the way the two their put their heads together, whispering and snickering like children though they had long outgrown the label. In the way Rey ran to every new ship like it was the next natural wonder of the galaxy, and the way Finn trailed after, gazing at her the same way.

But the answer that everyone was looking for trailed behind even that, in the form of Poe Dameron – now wearing a newer, plainer jacket –  following them wistfully. Looking at them both like they were the source of his confidence. His comfort. His hope.

 

The youngest discussed it only briefly, and in the only context they knew: Finn had gotten to be Poe-for-the-day an awful long time; Poe must miss his jacket. 

  
The elders of the Resistance discreetly looked away, smiling. As veterans of battle and of life, they recognized it. It suited him. It suited all three of them. Some things suit everyone. Being in love was one of them.

 

It all came full circle when Poe was sitting on the edge of a balcony, rubbing at his temples after waking in the middle of the night from memories of Kylo Ren. Something fell across his shoulders like a blanket, and he looked up to find Finn standing over him with a hand on the pilot’s shoulder, and Rey on his other side.

 

Eventually it became unusual for Poe to be the one wearing the Jacket. Finn didn’t look quite right without it. It suited him, in a way it hadn’t suited anyone else, even Poe.

There was less fuss when the Jacket was returned, even if now it was given to Finn instead. It was still the Dameron Jacket.

But it did not belong to just one Dameron anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SainTalia, for beta reading through 5 versions of this!


End file.
